lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azulspeek
Azulspeek is a language started by Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC users Super Sword-chucks (aka Tabbeh) and Azul81677 (aka Azul). It is, apparently according to its creators, a language that takes ages to master. Origin Azulspeek first started back in the year 2009 when Super Sword-chucks greeted the users of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC with an "Oh hi." or "Oh hi, }." when Azul81677 was being creative and decided to respond with "ohaissc<<". At this, Super Sword-chucks responded with "ohaiazul81677>>". At first, it replaced greetings such as "hi" and "bye", but then the users of the language began talking in conversations with this language. Super Sword-chucks is quite content with this language's growth and wants to see it used in political matters. Usage Azulspeek is a language that is VERY hard to master and it takes ages of studying to even begin speaking it properly. Any sentence in Azulspeek begins with an "o". This "o" is thought to be what became of the "Oh" in "Oh hi." However, the "o" itself is not pronounced EVER in a single line of Azulspeek. THE "O" IS VERY IMPORTANT AND, WITHOUT IT, YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED AT SPEAKING THE LANGUAGE OF THE GODS. At the end of each line are two "eyes." These eyes, shifting to either left or right, signify that it's the end of… well, one line. THE "EYES" ARE JUST AS CRUCIAL AS THE "O" AND, WITHOUT THEM, YOU WILL UNDENIABLY SHAME YOUR ANCESTORS AT NOT BEING ABLE TO SPEAKING THE LANGUAGE OF THE GODS. It is looked down upon when the eyes of, let's say talker #2, are not looking in the opposite direction of talker #1's. When typing in Azulspeek, there are no spaces in between words. It is debated that spaces are for squares. Like the author of this article. And you, }. Who will definitely be found unworthy of such an amazing language. But will make a good coaster for its drink. Here is a sample of what a conversation in Azulspeek would be like: ohaitalker2<< ohaitalker1howreyoubro>> oprettygoodmanjustgotbackfromschool<< onicebroiwasbusygodmoddinginsomerptotrollwiththeusers>> ohowcouldthisbe<< owhereareyoudrawingallofthispowerfrom<< oweevolvebeyondthetrollwewereaminutebefore>> olittlebylittlewepissoffmorepeoplewitheachreturnfromthedead>> othatshowtrollingworks>> othatisthepaththatleadstobanning<< owhycantyouseethelimitationofthetrollingrace<< obecauseilostcontrolofmylife>> ooros<< olikeohtothehojes>> owelligottagetgoing<< oillseeyousoon<< obaitalker1>> Verbally, it's basically English. Textually, it's a whole new language. Also, note how nothing in the conversation is capitalized. It is looked down upon if anything is capitalized within a single line of Azulspeek. It's like Communism: everyone gets equal rights. Note that there is also no punctuation used at all in the conversation. This is proper Azulspeek and any Azulspeek-esque gibberish containing punctuation will get "……… hi?"'d. The "Doorsey" Dialect The "Doorsey" dialect first began when fellow Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC user DoorToNothing (aka Doorsey) began using three "eyes" rather than two. It has been argued that such is not an official dialect of Azulspeek as… well, no one besides DoorToNothing ever uses it. At all. And that's how it became to be known as the "Doorsey" dialect. Because no one besides him uses it. oohpoorpoordoorseydialect<<< Other obecauseeverythingelserelatedtoazulspeekistoosmallandweaktohaveitsownpage>> "……… hi?" It is thought to be unsure if this subject belongs in this page, but a creator of the language thinks there is a link between Azulspeek and "………hi?". There have been cases of users talking in complete gibberish. Gibberish that resembles Azulspeek. Well, somewhat. Not entirely. The following is not an actual situation in which such has happened, but rather only simulates such. ohaitabbehwhatsupbro ……… hi? It seems that "……… hi?" evolves into many different things. In one instance, Super Sword-chucks' "……… hi?" evolved into "bot, translate from gibberish to English: texthereasdfolos". What happened to it, no one knows. "Oh to the ho" Originated from Azulspeek when Super Sword-chucks decided to laugh "O-hohohohoho!" rather than type "oros" in a line of Azulspeek. Like so: oohohohohohohoho<< Several days later, it became: olikeohtotheho>> "Oh to the ho" is now used instead of "O-hohohohohoho!." See this page. Trivia *Super Sword-chucks originally thought "Oh to the ho" was referring to a certain missing cheerleader from South America. He caught on several days later that "Oh to the ho" that it was referring to his "oohohohohoho<<" posts. See Also *Logs of Azulspeek. In. Real. Life. *Liek reely alot Category:IRC Memes Category:Azulisms